Tasks (MySims)
Tasks are requests by Commercial Sim to build a piece of furniture for their business. The Commercial Sims will require a certain amount of essences on the furniture they require to complete the task. Each Commercial Sim will give around 3-4 tasks. Each task you fulfill, the Star Level meter will go up. The first or last task given by every Commercial Sim's task will require you to build furniture unique to their business. For example, DJ Candy will require you to build turntables for her dance club for her last task. The Beginning Rosalyn P. Marshall #'Chair' #'Podium' (4 Red Apples) Poppy #'Flower Stand' (2 Happy) #'Bed' (2 Yellow Blossoms) #'Flower Stand' (8 Yellow Blossoms) Star Level 1 Chef Gino Delicoso #'Pizza Oven' (4 Stones and 8 Red Apples) #'Chair' (5 Green Apples) + Table (4 Green Apples and 4 Red Apples) #'Sink '(3 Stones and 5 Red Apples) + Stove '(3 Stones and 5 Red Apples) + '''Refrigerator '(2 Stones and 5 Red Apples) DJ Candy "Supergroove" #'''Stereo (9 Happy) #'Couch' (4 Clown Fish and 2 8-Balls) + Table '(1 8-Ball) #'Turntable (6 8-Balls and 14 Clown Fish) Sir Vincent Skullfinder #'Sculpture '(8 Stones) + Sculpture '(8 Dead Wood) #'Desk '(7 Dead Wood) + '''Chair '(5 Dead Wood) #'Sarcophagus '(20 Scary and 10 Stones) Star Level 2 Elmira Clamp #'Bookshelf '(12 Dark Wood) #'Desk '(4 Terra Cotta and 4 Dark Wood) + 'Chair '(9 Dark Wood) #'Small Television '(5 Dark Wood) + 'Couch '(16 Dark Wood) #'''Bookshelf (20 Scary) + Bookshelf '''(20 Happy) + '''Bookshelf (20 Roses) Vic Vector #'Arcade Game' (10 Video Games) #'Couch' (10 Action Figures) + Television (10 Action Figures) #'Refrigerator '(10 Bacon) #'Arcade Game' (4 Tires) + Arcade Game '(16 Snakes) + '''Arcade Game '(6 Octopus and 14 Crabs) Ms. Nicole Vogue #'''Bed (8 Roses and 4 Purple Crayons) + Sewing Machine ( 12 Roses) #'Mirror' (14 Plum Blossoms) + Salon Chair ( 22 Yellow Blossoms) #'Dresser' (10 Dark Wood and 10 Roses) + Dresser (10 Light Wood and 10 Plum Blossoms) #'Changing Booth' (20 Roses and 20 Plum Blossoms) Roxie Road #'Ice Cream Freezer' (14 Happy and 12 Gingerbread Men) #'Refrigerator '(10 Happy and 10 Gingerbread Men) + Sink (10 Happy and 4 Chocolate Cakes) #'Table' (14 Cherry Blossoms and 10 Cakes) + Chair '(16 Cherry Blossoms #'Bathtub (20 Cherry Blossoms and 20 Cakes) + Sink '(20 Cherry Blossoms and 10 Cakes) Star Level 3 Goth Boy #'Couch '(16 Sad) + '''Chair '(10 Sad) #'Bed '(20 Thorns and 20 Spiders) #'''Bathtub (30 Black Roses) #'Organ' (30 Jack-o-Lanterns and 30 Thorns) Dolly Dearheart #'Costume Chest' (30 Sunflowers) #'Mirror' (15 Purple Crayons and 20 Sunflowers) #'Bed '(14 Yellow Crayons and 14 Red Crayons) #'Table '(15 Puppies) + Chair '(15 Tim Dolls) + (15 Tina Dolls) Master Aran #'Training Dummy (12 Tigers and 10 Elephants) #'Training Dummy' (15 Angry and 15 Spiders) #'Training Dummy' (15 Octopus and 15 Crabs) #'Training Dummy' (15 Mega Lizards and 30 Tiny Sharks) Chef Watanabe #'Sink' (20 Rainbow Trout) #'Bathtub' (30 Crabs) #'Hot Tub' (20 Octopus and 30 Rainbow Trout) #'Karaoke Machine' (10 Stones and 20 Organic) Shirley #'Salon Chair' (20 Red Crayons) #'Flower Stand' (20 Yellow Blossoms and 20 Roses) #'Stove '(20 Limes) + Refrigerator (20 Oranges) + Counter (20 Lemons) #'Salon Chair' (20 Gold) + Salon Chair (40 Kissing Fish) Star Level 4 Cap'n Ginny #'Jukebox' (16 Angry and 20 Music Notes) #'Dresser' (20 Hearts and 20 Spades) + Costume Chest (15 Diamonds and 15 Clubs) #'Hot Tub' (30 Beachballs) #'Pirate Ship' (20 Magic Carpets and 30 Angry) Dr. F #'Stereo' (20 Springs) + Stove '(20 Gears) #'Turntable '''(30 Robots) + '''Refrigerator (10 Tires) #'Karaoke Machine' (20 Soccer Balls) + Toilet (15 Tiny Sharks) #'Tesla Coil' (25 Gears and 25 Robots) Trevor Verily #'Changing Booth' (20 Pawns and 10 Knights) + Costume Chest (30 Rooks) #'Salon Chair' (30 Hopi Dolls and 10 Moai) #'Counter' (15 Pawns and 15 Rooks) #'Stage' (30 Globes and 20 Dinosaur Fossils) Madame Zoe #'Chair' (20 Snakes) + Table '(10 Voodoo Dolls and 5 Eyeballs) #'Mirror (16 Skeletons and 14 Fish Bones) #'Sarcophagus' (20 Ghosts and 20 Black Apples) #'Fortune Crystal' (30 Eyeballs and 25 Ghosts) Professor Nova #'Telescope' (20 Stars and 25 Metal) #'Bookshelf' (15 Pencils and 20 Light Wood) #'Couch' (10 Stars and 10 Metal) + Small Television (10 Aliens and 10 Metal) #'Arcade Game' (15 Aliens and 20 Rockets) MySims (PC) Exclusive Sims In MySims (PC), six new Sims were added to the game. Each gave a new blueprint that is unique to them. Star Level 3 Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey #'Sculpture' (4 Soccer Balls and 2 Puppies) #'Sink' (4 Tigers and 2 Sunflowers) + Bathtub (4 Tigers and 8 Sunflowers) #'Pool' (16 Pinwheels and 4 Clubs) Natalia Roshmanov #'Desk' (6 Terra Cotta and 4 Moai) + Chair '(4 Terra Cotta) #'Sculpture (6 Elephants and 4 Mega Lizards) #'Super Computer' (8 Textbooks and 8 Video Games) Wendalyn #'Stove' (6 Ghosts and 4 Gingerbread Men) + Refrigerator '(4 Ghosts and 4 Eyeballs) #'Shelf (3 Jack-o-Lanterns and 2 Spiders) + Sarcophagus '(8 Jack-o-Lanterns and 8 Bacon) #'Cauldron (8 Ravens and 4 Black Roses) Star Level 4 Terry Toymender #'Sculpture' (4 Tim Dolls and 4 Tina Dolls) + Wall Sculpture (2 Tim Dolls and 2 Tina Dolls) #'Stereo' (4 Music Notes and 4 Yellow Crayons) + Arcade Game (4 Music Notes and 4 Red Crayons) #'Amusement Ride' (6 Kittens and 2 Magic Carpets) Cedella #'Pizza Oven' (6 Lemons and 6 Limes) #'Bookshelf' (4 Globes and 2 Red Apples) + Bookshelf (4 Pencils and 2 Green Apples) #'Drink Dispenser' (12 Bananas) Alexa Lexington #'Desk' (8 Gold and 4 Metal) + Chair (4 Gold) #'Arcade Game' (6 Stars and 6 Springs) #'Robot Table' (10 Cube Puzzles and 10 Robots) Required Objects Sims need certain objects at their buildings in order to feel home although they don't ask you to use any specific essences. Each Sim needs two of them and most Sims need to have beds at their houses. Commercial sims only ask for these when their tasks are done. For example, Poppy needs a bed and a flower stand. If they are missing one of the two objects, they will say "Oh, (Player name), it's horrible! I need (Blueprint name). Can you get one for me?" and, if they're missing both they'll say: "Hey! I used to have (Blueprint name 1), and (Blueprint name 2). What happened?". For some reason there are copies of the second dialogue with increasingly more blueprints up until nine which gives "Oh I really wish I had a (Blueprint name). My life is empty without (Blueprint name)." The reason for this is unknown. The Sims that don't have one of these objects when the insides of their houses are automatically created are: *Gordon - Bed *Matt - Bed *Patrick Rhino - Bed *Raven Wright] - Hot Tub *Sandra - Bed *Sir Vincent Skullfinder - Bed List of Required Objects *Abigail - Bed *Alexa Lexington - Robot Table; Bed *Amelia - Bed; Booksehlf *Annie Radd - Bed; Karaoke Machine *Master Aran - Training Dummy; Bed *Bean Bradley - Bed; Television *Beebee - Bed; Chair *Billy - Bed; Telescope *Blaine - Bed; Stove *Samurai Bob - Bed; Desk *Brandi - Bed; Bathtub *Brendan - Bed; Couch *Buddy - Chair; Sculpture *Cap'n Ginny - Pirate Ship; Bed *Cedella - Drink Dispenser; Bed *Chaz McFreely - Bed; Chair *Clara Belle - Bed; Coffee Table *Clayton Dander - Bed; Hot Tub *Crystal - Bed; Bookshelf *Amazing Daryl - Bed; Stage *DJ Candy "Supergroove" - Turntable; Bed *Dolly Dearheart - Costume Chest; Bed *Edwin - Bed; Ice Cream Freezer *Eliza - Bed; Small Television *Elmira Clamp - Bookshelf; Bed *Esma - Bed *Dr. F - Tesla Coil; Desk *Gertrude Spackle - Bed; Chair *Chef Gino Delicioso - Pizza Oven; Bed *Gordon - Bed; Couch *Goth Boy - Organ; Bed *Hopper - Bed; Couch *Ian Arneson - Bed *Iggy - Bed; Bathtub *Chancellor Ikara - Bed; Television *Jenny - Bed; Television *Jeremy Snoars - Bed; Bathtub *Jimmy Watanabe - Bed; Changing Booth *Karine - Bed; Refrigerator *Liberty - Bed; Changing Booth *Linda - Bed; Bathtub *Luis - Bed; Stereo *Makoto - Chair *Maria - Bed; Small Television *Matt - Bed; Television *Natalia Roshmanov - Super Cumputer; Bed *Ms. Nicole Vogue - Changing Booth; Bed *Odin Revolution - Bed; Stereo *Pablo - Bed; Hot Tub *Patrick Rhino - Bed; Refrigerator *Penelope - Bed; Sink *Pinky - Bed; Bathtub *Poppy - Flower Stand; Bed *Renée - Bed; Ice Cream Freezer *Rhonda - Bed; Table *Rob Jarrett - Bed; Arcade Game *Roger - Bed; Chair *Roxie Road - Ice Cream Freezer; Bed *Rosalyn P. Marshall - Podium, Desk *Grandma Ruthie - Bed; Chair *Mel the Mummy - Sarcophagus; Toilet *Morcubus - Bed; Toilet *Noelle - Bed; Pizza Oven *Professor Nova - Telescope; Bed *Raven - Bed; Hot Tub *Ray - Bed; Couch *Sandra - Bed; Small Television *Sasha - Bed; Stove *Shirley - Salon Chair; Bed *Sir Vincent Skullfinder - Sarcophagus; Bed *Sir Spencer - Bed; Table *Star - Bed; Toilet *Stephen Albright - Bed; Desk *Summer - Bed; Television *Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey - Pool; Bed *Taylor - Bed; Karaoke Machine *Terry Toymender - Amusement Ride; Bed *Travis - Bed; Couch *Trevor Verily - Stage; Bed *Vic Vector - Arcade Game; Bed *Violet Nightshade - Bed; Flower Stand *Chef Watanabe - Karaoke Machine; Bed *Wendalyn - Cauldron; Bed *Yuki - Bed; Television *Yvette - Bed; Karaoke Machine *Madame Zoe - Fortune Crystal; Bed Category:Other Tabs